


Behind the Masquerade

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Idol Korra, Mild Angst, actress asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Thanks to her lousy industry, an idol with severe depression is forced to star in this upcoming drama with a well known actress alongside other famous celebrities. Will she be able to play off her professional side and star without a hunch?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063958
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Behind The Idol's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, I’ma confess. I don't think I’ll be able to post my next ch tomorrow *sobs* I haven't managed to finish writing it. Soooo, happy early Christmas! I’m sorry I couldn't keep up posting 7 days in a row ;m;
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of submersion, self doubt/hate, sleep deprivation etc...
> 
> P.S. The song Korra “performs and dances” to is Taemin’s Criminal so check it out if you’re curious (and do read the english lyrics, I be thinking of it with Korra’s situation like she’s in this love hate situation with herself/her career).

“Tenzin, I can't do this.” An idol firmly states before tossing the proposal down onto the table.

“Korra… I’m sorry, I tried my best but President Raiko gave his final words. They already sign you on to star in this drama.”

Korra groaned heavily before running her hands into her hair. She sunk down on the couch while pushing her hair back before resting her elbows on her knees. Rubbing her face, she couldn't believe this situation. “I really can't do this. This is impossible, I can't even write a single note down let alone act in this! _What the_ **_HELL!_** ” She snaps in a frustrated shout.

This surprises Tenzin and she immediately regrets raising her voice before quickly apologizing. “I-I’m sorry— I-I didn't mean to shout… I just…” she sighed deeply before rubbing her face again. “I really can't do this.”

“...” Tenzin gave her a pitiful look, “I understand, I’ll try once more to dissuade Raiko. Hopefully he’ll come to an understanding.” He walks over to pat Korra’s shoulder, “Try to take it easy okay Korra? The rest of your schedule is clear so you're free to do what you’d like.”

Korra felt like absolutely shit. Having a clear schedule, which she _rarely_ got, didn't even make her the slightest bit happy. She barely managed to grumble out a single word of “Thanks.”

Tenzin started saying something along the lines of _‘take it easy’_ and _‘remember to eat’_ and as much as the idol appreciated it, she wasn't listening. Her manager really did help and she’s made it through _countless_ **hard** times, time and time again but this time felt different. She felt more worthless and helpless and she didn't know why. She _knew_ that her career was heading down a solid bright path, especially with the new single she released, but she couldn't see it.

Soon enough Korra made her way down to the garage and into her van. The moment she immediately put on a white mask and black baseball cap, her assistant, Jinora, noticed that something was off. She simply started the van, not saying much after the initial “Hey Korra” and turned on some soothing background music. She was bright and Korra really _appreciated_ her to every degree possible. The idol closed her eyes and by the time the van came to a stop, she was in front of her apartment.

Korra pushed herself up and grabbed whatever Jinora handed her before dragging her ass out the door. She vaguely noticed that some paparazzi took some photos but ignored it and entered her building. She felt so lifeless and miserable and the moment her apartment complex’s door swung open, she kicked off her shoes and began taking off her clothes. Her clothing began dropping to the floor one by one and she dragged her feet over to the bathroom. She quickly started filling up the tub and turned on the bluetooth speakers. However, before she forgot she grabbed the little bag that Jinora had handed to her and slightly smiled when she saw what was inside.

Bath bombs.

Grabbing one of them, she chucked it into the tub with a loud ‘blop’ and jumped in. The temperature was still wack and it sent shivers down her spine but she didn't mind. It didn't affect her in the slightest way. With a tired sigh, she sunk down into the water. Her head was fully submerged and she stayed like that, in a tight ball, for quite a long time.

A minute passed.

And then another.

And another.

Finally, just before she lost her consciousness, Korra reemerged to the surface. Gasping for some air, she took in a couple deep breaths while coughing up some water. Wiping away her tears and face, she reached forward and turned off the faucet. She panted a few more times before slouching down. With another sigh, she closed her eyes before playing back the sensation she just felt.

The feeling of being alive.

…

Several bright ass flashes went off repeatedly as Korra smiled brightly. She gave the reporters a million yuan smile before facing her left side. Her and her co-stars gave them some bright celebrities smiles and after a few waves or ten, Korra turned to face her right side. This repeated a few more times before the cast finally headed over to the interview section.

Several more flashes went off.

“Asami, what are your current thoughts about acting as the main female lead for this upcoming drama?”

All the spotlights were on this actress.

She gave them another smile before speaking up, “Well, I am honored that Director Iroh II wanted to cast me as the lead. As you all know, I am in love with his work so even the words ecstatic can't express how I feel. I am truly, _truly_ grateful for this opportunity and will do my best to encapture the Camillia’s role.”

A few more flashes went off before another reporter spoke up.

“How about you Mako? How do you feel about taking on the role as the main male lead?”

He gives them a charming smile before saying, “Well, firstly I’d like to say I’m happy to act with my fellow co-star, Asami, once again. I always enjoy acting with her and not to mention one of Director Iroh’s films!” He glances over at his other co-stars, “It’s also fun to work with some familiar faces and new ones too of course.” He gives them a wink.

After a few more flashes and questions, they were finally directed to Korra.

“How about you Korra? You’re the only one here whose main profession is not acting. How do you feel about being an idol amongst this group of actors? _Especially_ when you’ll be staring as the main female lead’s best friend.”

With her gaze lowered, Korra took a deep breath before smiling brightly. She makes eye contact with the reporters and cameras before saying, “Frankly… if I’m being honest, I’m scared shitless.”

Some of her co-stars and a couple reporters here and there chuckled.

“But, I do have to say I’ve never been more excited in my life.” _Lies._ “I’m looking forward to expanding my field of expertise and trying new experiences.” _Lies._ “I may be a novice but I’ll try my best to not mess up.” _I’m sorry._ “I’ll be in my co-stars hands and I promise I’ll try my best to make this drama be the number one show of this upcoming season!” _I know I can't, I’m sorry._

“And there we have it folks! This is the cast of Director Iroh II’s newest drama, _‘Behind the Masquerade,’_ everyone stay excited for this drama because it’s bound to make history!”

The cast gave the reporters some last statements before finally bidding farewell. With the formalities out the way, they finally made their way over to a banquet hall. While the countless staff members and actors and actresses conversed, Korra was the only one isolating herself on purpose. She was hiding out by the confection table, mindlessly sipping some champagne.

At least… until Asami Sato made her way over.

“Hey, you doing alright?”

Korra was in the middle of containing her anxiety. Her clenched fist was hidden under her bicep and she almost broke the stem to her champagne flute before she took a deep breath. Bringing her expression under control, she smiles before looking towards the actress and closes her eyes, giving her a slight nod. “The same old same old. How about you?”

Asami gave her a sparing smile. She grabs a random drink off the table before joining the young idol and mindlessly stares at the crowd. “Oh, you know. The same old same old… just wasting time waiting for it to end since they really know how to keep these events running.”

The idol cracks a smile, “I wish they’d just let us go home.” _I don't want to be here._ “I’ve been up since six you know? Something about looking fresh and actress-like?”

The actress chuckled, “Lucky you, I’ve been up since five. Something about looking main lead-like?”

Unable to help herself, Korra chuckles back. “It’s a shame we can't do interviews in pjs, I’d be down for that. I have the best pair of polar bear onesies you’ll see.”

Smiling at her statement, Asami had a devious smirk. “Well that’d be quite scandalous for me, I sleep in nude.”

Her eyes widened, Korra wasn't expecting that and she looked Asami in the eyes. “You’re kidding?”

Asami simply shrugged, “I have the softest bed sheets around if I do say so myself.” Crossing her arms, she pulls her long wavy hair to one side. A second later, she says, “You finally looked me in the eyes.”

“Sorry?” Korra creased her brows.

She gave her a sparring smile. “Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice. You haven't really looked any of us in the eyes let alone start a conversation. I was starting to think we scared you off or something you know? I hope you’re not pushing yourself since you’re out of your water being an idol and all.”

 _If only you knew._ Korra gave her a forced smile, “I didn't exactly have a choice. They kind of just signed me on to be in this drama.”

“Oh.” That seemed to catch the actress off guard, “I see…”

“Yup.”

“...”

“...”

Out of nowhere, someone finally saves Korra from her misery. “Hey Asami, come say hi to the main lead’s fashion designer.”

With a sigh. Asami frowned. “I guess I should get going then.” She turns to face Korra, “See you around?”

Korra gave her the perfect smile, “Yeah, see ya around.”

Slightly bowing, Asami headed back into the crowd leaving Korra back to her thoughts. Korra’s smile immediately fell once she was out of sight, leaving her with a neutral face. She sighs before finishing her drink. “Let’s hope this night doesn't get worse.”

She wished she didn't jinx herself.

Out of nowhere, the topic of Korra’s profession was brought up and she was suddenly put on blast. Korra ended up stumbling to the front of the banquet hall and she immediately froze when she saw that all eyes were on her. They somehow became curious about her newest single and wanted her to perform a live performance. They even got a mic and speaker set up and everything. 

An eyebrow twitched. 

_What in the hell?_

A million thoughts started running through her brain.

_What if I mess up? What if I fail to meet their expectations? I can't do this._

She started breathing heavier. Her heart was pounding and the people in front of her were starting to look hazy. Their claps and cheers should've been encouraging but Korra found herself being weighed down and suffocated by them. Her leg and arms were shaking slightly but she had no choice but to perform. Some guy handed her a mic and there was no going back now.

“Umm…” she cleared her voice, “Well… I don't have my back up dancers so forgive me if I suck at dancing.”

The crowd laughed.

“Let’s see… I’m gonna need a small thin piece of cloth.” She took her time finding the perfect one before leaving the mic behind since she didn't need it and walked back to her doom. “Alright…” she spoke in a loud voice before loosely tying her hands together and got on her knees, “Ready whenever.”

With her arms up in the air, the music finally started playing. Singing the first few notes, she embraced her persona. _Don't think… just follow the choreography…_

By the time she was half way through the song, her shoes squeaked on the waxy floor as she performed her newest single, _Criminal_. She twists and turns her body to the beat of the music and a short lived high was triggered. She felt as if she was at the top of the world until her mood immediately crashed at the end of her song. Left panting and breathless, Korra couldn't focus on anything and the roar of applause finally gets her attention.

Someone whistles, “That was amazing!”

“I can't believe we had the privilege of watching Korra’s performance!”

“Good job!”

“Woo!”

More claps sounded off and Korra bit down hard. Her jaw clenched and she finally spoke up, saying her thanks before bowing politely. When the scratchy noise finally dies down, Korra swiftly makes her way off the stage. She went back to her corner and vaguely registered that someone was dismissing the banquet. With a breath of relief, she exchanged her last farewells before heading for the door. As her heavy steps made the way out, she sent Jinora a text.

Korra (20:27): _Pick me up. Please._

She was having a hard time breathing.

_No no no no nonononono… suck it in. You can't have an attack here._

As she waited outside, she impatiently tapped her feet hoping no one would bother her. Luck was on her side and Jinora just pulled up in front of her. However, right when she reached for the side door, a voice stopped her making her tense up.

“Korra! I’m glad I caught you just in time.”

She clenched the door handle firmly before slowly turning around. Forcing her eyebrows to uncrease, she says in the most polite voice she can. “Asami… how can I help you?”

“Sorry for bothering you right when you were about to leave, I just wanted to say that your performance was breathtaking.”

 _Right. Remember to breathe._ Korra took a quiet breath.

“I was going to say something earlier but I couldn't find the right words. I still can't to be honest… anyways, have a good night okay? I’ll see you on set.”

“Alright, good night.” Turning around, she enters her van and slams the door shut.

Jinora gives her a concerned look before asking, “You okay?”

Korra covered her face and curled into a ball. Her eyes began stinging and the only phrase she could muster was, “Take me home.”

…

Hunching over a toilet bowl, Korra was in the middle of hacking up her breakfast. She had managed to eat something perfectly fine this morning but by the time she made it over to the set for their first filming, the urge hit her. She groaned before a second wave hit her.

“Urgh— fuck!”

When her stomach was finally empty, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before finally leaving that forsaken stall. Thankfully for her, no one was inside and she washed her hands and mouth before she heard a knock.

“Korra…? Are you alright?”

 _Of course, Jinora probably dealt with it._ She smiles before responding, “Yeah… I'm good now.”

Jinora walks inside with a tote bag. She pulls out a bottle of mouthwash and hands it to her friend. “Here, I thought you could use some.”

Feeling thankful, Korra took it before uncapping the lid. “Thanks.”

She rinses her mouth a few times before eyeing the next bottle Jinora hands her.

“You should at least have this if you don't think you can stomach something today.”

It was a vitamin drink.

Korra was really blessed. Tenzin and Jinora knew about her condition so well. They never pressed or forced her to do anything when she felt down and didn't ask questions. They covered for her in the most efficient and helpful ways possible. Comfort was given sparsely of course.

Taking the bottle, she smiles softly. “Thanks.”

“You want me to run to the market for vitamin jellos? Do you think you can stomach that at least? We have a long shoot today and I'm worried about your body.”

She took her time finishing the vitamin drink. “Um…” she ignores the queasy sensation in her stomach. She hated days like this when she couldn't stomach anything. “Yeah, I think that should be fine.”

“Alright! I'll look for your favorites then. I told the makeup artist that you ate something funny so you should be good to go back whenever you’re ready.”

Korra immediately frowns, “I'm sorry… I'm always bothering you.”

“Come on now Korra, you know it's nothing. I love helping you and being your assistant! Just try to make it through today okay? I know tomorrow will be better for you.”

 _What if it isn't?_ “Thanks… I'll try… really… thank you Jinora. I can never repay for what you’ve done.”

Jinora smiles before pulling Korra into a soft hug, “Everything's going to be okay. You’re okay.”

Korra let out a breath before sinking into their embrace. She squeezes her friend back before they finally let go. “Okay…”

“Alright, I'll go get you a couple packs of jello! The makeup artist room is the last room down the hall on the left okay? Text me if you need something, I'll be right back before you know it!”

“Okay…” once Jinora was out the door, Korra sighed before looking at her reflection. “Why are you always like this…”

…

“And cut! Alright, that's a wrap up for now, everyone take a thirty. We’ll be back at one sharp.”

Korra gave the staff a quick bow before heading towards the staff lunch area. Thankfully, most of them minded their own business and went straight into the catering line. The idol, however, headed straight towards her assistant the moment she saw her. Jinora gave her a soft smile before handing over a small convenience store bag.

“Sorry, they ran out of the peach ones so I got you the lychee and honey apple flavored ones.”

She gave her assistant a tired smile, “That's fine, thanks…”

Jinora gave her a soft nod, “I'll go check up with the staff then okay? Try to finish at least half of one, I'll be back before you know it.”

“Alright… take your time…” with a heavy sigh, Korra sat down on her chair before sucking some of the jello. She mindlessly ate her nutrition before Asami Sato came over and sat down next to her. 

“Hey, you mind if I eat here too?”

Korra didn't even spare her a glance as she squeezed the jello pouch. “Go for it.”

“Thanks,” Asami plopped down next to her before breaking her wooden chopsticks apart. She eats a few bites before finally asking, “You on a diet?”

The idol looked down at her gelatinous sustenance, “You can say that.”

“Must be tough…”

She raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Mmh you know,” she finishes her bite, “Working as both an idol and actress, I can't imagine balancing the two.”

Korra crosses her legs, “Well… I'm only a side character. I'm not as busy as you are.”

Asami simply hummed. “True… either way they’re both a lot of work. I have to say I'm quite impressed by you. Your acting skills are better than I thought. You're full of surprises aren't you?”

She forces a half hearted smile, “You’re probably the only one that thinks that.”

At the statement, the actress frowns. She didn't say much and ate some food before finally saying, “I think you’re one of the most talented people I know. Even more than me I would even argue.”

The idol was skeptical, “You're just saying that. No way someone could compare me to the great Asami Sato!” She says as a joke but meant in full earnest.

Asami didn't seem to appreciate that comment. “I am though…”

Korra’s eyes widened slightly and she looked over to see Asami giving her a sincere smile. The fun part about being famous is that you’ll most likely develop the skill of being able to tell what's fake and not.

“I really do think you have more talent than me. Not only can you act but you can sing and dance too.” The actress laughs softly, “I absolutely suck at dancing. It was a disaster when I acted in _‘Dancing With The Stars.’_ I felt so bad, they had to do so many retakes because I couldn't do a waltz for my life.”

Korra finally smiles and laughs a little. She found it funny and hard to believe that the legendary Asami Sato was bad at something. “I don't believe you.”

Asami smiles again, “You should just watch the mover. The scenes I danced were mostly spliced scenes. Never a solid shot of dancing, that’s how bad I was.”

“Hmm… I can't picture that.”

“I really have two left feet compared to you,” she chuckles from embarrassment, “if you really don't believe me you should go watch that mover if you have some free time. The film director did a really good job and hid it well but if you watch me carefully, you’ll see what I mean.”

The idol spares her a smile, “I’m sure you weren’t that bad.”

“I'll let you be the judge of that then. After a month’s worth of practice resulting in _that_ , if you say I'm good I'll take your word on it.”

Korra laughs, “I didn't think I'd be getting homework at this point in my life.”

“And I didn't think I'd be scared of failing a test.”

Korra’s mouth opens before she could respond, the director lets everyone know it’s time to wrap things up. She frowns at that since she was just enjoying herself for the first time today.

“What a shame, here I was hoping I could persuade you to give me at least a C.”

With a smile, the idol says. “Don't worry, I grade on curves.”

This time Asami laughs, “I’ll pray for the best then.”

…

Korra mindlessly slurps her vitamin pouch. Her eyes followed Asami’s movements within the darkness of her room and if she was being honest, if you had a month of practice yet you still couldn't do two steps of the choreography… ouch.

Asami Sato wasn't lying. The entirety of the ‘ball scene’ consisted of shots that could technically be done even if you just stood still. Most of the ‘active’ shots filmed were focused on her dance partner, aka, the male lead. She vaguely noticed that the person he was dancing with during those moments might have also been a stunt double. 

“Heh… what do you know.”

When the mover finally rolled the credits, Korra sat there feeling empty. A part of her felt amused yet another part of her felt numb. She wanted to feel the excitement that the audience in the mover felt but she didn't. She knew that Asami did an extraordinary job starring as Sung-Ji. She knew for a fact that this mover wouldn't have been the same if it wasn't for her. 

Asami Sato was really an amazing actress.

The words she had said and praised her for being amazing herself should've been a great honor. _It is._ It’s just that Korra _didn't_ feel it. She believed her words and the sincerity in her eyes but it was as if someone was drowning out those words so that her emotions couldn't hear or even react to it. With a heavy sigh, Korra plopped down onto the couch.

“The joys of being depressed…”

It was late in the night, or should she say early in the morning, and she was still wide awake. She had started her day early and she’s been up ever since but her mood never changed. She was still as tired and depressed from when she woke up in the morning. Nothing had changed… well except maybe the fact that Asami Sato had praised her. It was still unbelievable and she was starting to wonder if she was having some weird dream. Either way, it didn't matter that much. She was still depressed and insomnia was at her door.

What a great way to start a job you never wanted right!

With a heavy groan, Korra's face planted onto the couch. She laid there like a dead body until her phone started going off. Alas, it was her alarm to wake up although she was already awake. This time, she sighs before pushing herself up. She rubs her face before dragging her ass on over to the bathroom to start her morning routine: brushing her teeth, taking a shower, skin care and then out the door she went as soon as Jinora texted her that she was here.

Time passed slower than traffic during a _horrendous_ hour and by the time they were ready to film, Korra wanted to go jump in that pool that she saw earlier to drown out her sorrows. Quite ironic though because her character supposedly had an action scene that involved it. Her character, Eleanor, was supposed to take a _‘dive’_ in there thanks to the main antagonist’s pranks. In other words, one of today’s to-do list is acting out a shampoo commercial scene.

Funnnnn.

Korra wasn't looking forward to that scene if she was being honest. Although, she didn't actually care since for one, she never cared, but the thought of falling into a pool that was probably not heated (thanks to the lack of steam on the surface) made her dread that it was the beginning of spring weather in Republic City. Baths were one thing and pools were another. It was always colder than it should be and they were on a time crunch to film the _‘summer scenes’_ before the weather took a turn for the worst.

“And that’s how it should go Korra, did you get it all or should I go over it one more time?”

The idol blinked as shivers when down her spine thanks to the windy breeze.

“Yeah I got it.”

“Good, we’ll have blankets and heaters on stand by. We’re really sorry about this again, we didn't think the weather would be like this so soon.”

She gives them her perfect smile, “Don't worry about it. Let’s just hope I don't mess up so we can finish in one shot!”

The director smiled, “That’s the spirit! Alright, everyone get in position.”

Everyone headed over to their places and Kuvira, the actress playing as the main antagonist Stephanie, leaned in to whisper real quick.

“Sorry in advance.”

Korra spared her a glance before smiling softly, “No worries. I’ve always wanted to do a shampoo commercial.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened before she let out a laugh, “Touché.”

After a moment, the director finally speaks. “Alright, act three, scene twelve, take one, action!”

The actresses switched to their roles and began acting.

Taking a few steps forward, Eleanor makes eye contact with the rich heiress. “Stephanie. You better leave Camilla the _fuck_ alone.” She snaps at her like poison while pointing with her finger.

“Ho?” Stephanie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around herself, “And why do you care if I mess with Adrien’s little bird?” She spits out with mockery in her tone, “Everyone knows that birds come and go all the time.”

Eleanor’s brows creased as she glares at the rich heiress, “And who are you to clip a bird’s wings? If you clip them before they even have a chance to fly, how will they learn about the world?”

Stephanie begins circling around Eleanor like a hawk that has cornered its prey, “The skies can be cruel… predators are unforgiving. I’m only trying to spare a confused bird’s life. What’s so wrong about that?”

“I’ll protect her.” Eleanor firmly states before giving the heiress an angry glare, “I’ll protect this bird so that she has the chance to fly. I’ve done so my entire life and just because she found her way into a playground doesn't change that fact!” She retorts while standing her ground.

Humming, the rich heiress leans forward to whisper into her ear. “Then I guess I’ll have to take you both down.”

Eleanor practically growled. “Is that a threat?”

“No, of course not… all I’m saying is that I know a few people. I’ve heard that you’ve dreamed of becoming a singer? It’d be a shame if no one’s willing to give you a chance… I can help you, you know. Connections are everything these days so it’d be a waste to lose your wings before _you_ could even fly.”

Gritting her teeth, Eleanor clenched her fist. “Why you—”

“Will you look at that? A lost bird has made her way to the pond.” Stephanie stands up tall before making eye contact with Camilla. She had a sly smile on her face as she raised her hand, “Think about what I said.” She pushes Eleanor into the pool without a second thought before walking away.

Camilla’s face dropped as she watched her best friend fall into the pool. She immediately ran forward while screaming, “Eli!”

Unable to react, Eleanor plunged into the pool and began sinking into its depths. Did Korra forget to mention that Eleanor apparently didn't know how to swim? She had no choice but to stay under water until Camilla fished her out. Oh and speaking of the water, yes, the pool was pretty damn cold for it being the start of spring. Korra couldn't help but stare upwards, watching as time passed. She felt quite nostalgic actually. It was comforting in a way but not as comfy, bath bombs did the trick. She could practically hear time tick away before she saw Asami’s figure at the surface.

Without further ado, Camilla jumps in after Eleanor. She dived in and once she had Eleanor by the waist, she pulled them back up to the surface. Gasping for air, Camilla quickly swam over to the edge before pulling them both out.

“Eli!” She screams, “Eli can you hear me! Eli!” She shakes Eleanor’s body, “Eli!!”

A second later, Eleanor coughs before spitting up some water. She pants for air before cracking an eye open. “C-Cami…? That you?”

“Eli!” Camilla’s face lit up brighter than the sun, “Thank god, Eli you’re okay!”

Eleanor groaned as she breathed tiredly, “No shit I’m okay… don't go killing people off you dork!” She weakly slaps Camilla’s arm.

Her friend only laughs, “Here I was starting to wonder if I had to do mouth to mouth.”

At that, Eleanor sat up and faked a vomit. “Ew. Gross. I’d rather drown than kiss your ugly mug.”

“Hey!” With a smile on her face, Camilla slapped her friend back. “At least I know how to swim! I’m telling you, you have to learn how to swim! Who doesn't know how these days!”

Eleanor simply shrugged, “You’ll always be by my side so why do I need to know now?”

Camilla seemed caught off guard by her statement, “That’s… that’s true but what are you going to do when you’re famous! I can't be by your side twenty four seven. What happens if you have a photo shoot by a beach and get swept away by the tides or something?”

She simply smiled, “I’ll make the news as the idol that got swept away by the waves then.”

“Eli!”

Eleanor simply laughed before grinning brightly. “Come on, let's go eat! I’m starving!”

Camilla sighed, “Geez… you and your appetite.”

“What can I say?”

After a second of the two staring into each other’s eyes, the director finally shouted, “And cut! Perfect, that was nice. Someone hurry and bring Korra and Asami the blankets!”

Asami was the first to stand before offering Korra a hand. Korra smiles before taking it and pulls herself up. They were both dripping wet and Korra pushes her short wet hair back, “I’ll be expecting those calls from the shampoo sponsors now.”

Blinking at Korra’s comment, Asami laughed. “You think they’ll sign me up for that too?” She notices one of the staff members and grabs the towel while nodding in appreciation before saying, “Thanks…”

Korra gave them a slight nod as well before wrapping the towel around her shoulders, “I’ll ask them.”

They started drying themselves off as they walked over towards the heaters. Along the way, Asami spares Korra a glance, eyeing the way her shirt clung to her body before speaking up. “You did an amazing job out there. I’ve never seen someone sink into a pool that nicely before. I’m sure our fans will die for that scene.”

Korra laughs, “Probably.”

They both sit down by the heaters.

“Wait shouldn't we change first? This defeats the purpose if we’re still both wet.”

Asami shrugs, “They probably want to make sure the shot was good before we do.” She nodded towards the director, “Water scenes can be tricky from time to time.”

“I see.” Korra rubs her arms up and down for warmth, “Oh, I watched that mover of yours recently by the way.”

Her co-star immediately winced, “Please tell me I got at least a C professor!”

Korra smiles, “Well… you definitely get an A for effort.”

Asami scrunched her face as she waited for Korra’s final score.

“And since I graded on a score… congrats, a C minus.”

“Yes!” Asami fisted her hand in victory.

Chuckling softly, Korra crosses her leg. “You should study harder next time Miss Sato, I was being _veryyy_ generous this time around.”

Asami gave her a wink, “You offer private lessons by chance?”

“It’ll cost you an arm and leg.”

“Shoot! Does Stephanie’s arm and leg count?”

Korra laughs, “I’ll think about it.”

…

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as we reach the end of ’Behind the Masquerade,’ the fans have been torn about who they want Camilla to end up with! On the hind side people love the dynamic between her and the male lead, Adrien, however in the most recent episode, they have been supporting Camilla’s romantic development with Eleanor!”_

An announcer dramatically says into the radio station mic before continuing.

_“On another side note, the netizens have been going wild over our rising idol’s acting skills. Korra has once again made it to the top of the trending list and her fans have been going crazy by her amazing ability to capture Eleanor’s character! And, thanks to Asami Sato’s recent post on her Instagram, some fans have further shipped Korra and Asami's friendship for something possibly more than friends! Where exactly will our favorite stars’ path end up? Follow us on Fire Ferrets Radio for further details on their spicy relationships and…”_

Jinora finally cranks down the volume before looking into the rear view mirror. Watching Korra’s sleeping figure, she taps the steering wheel knowing that her friend was awake. After she makes a turn, she finally asks, “How are you holding up?”

Korra simply grunted.

Her assistant smiled softly, “What do you think about the rumors?”

The idol kept her eyes closed before resting her hands on her stomach. “What rumors?”

“The one about you and Asami.”

“What about them.”

The van jolts up and down as they drive over a bump. “Your fans have been shipping you with her.”

“Who? Me? Of all people. With Asami Sato? The most popular actress out there? Pfft, yeah right. I can't even begin to compare to her.” Korra practically rolls her eyes even though they were still closed.

“Hey! And you're Korra Seaton hello?? Besides… hmm… I don't know, from what I can see you two would make a great couple.”

The idol finally cracks an eye open feeling baffled. “Really? We’re not a couple for one and two, we’re both women.”

Jinora shrugs, “Hey, it’s not like you actually care if your partner’s male, female or even a dog! And it's true you two get along, I haven't seen you smile the way you do with anyone else except for me.”

Korra snorts, “Humble much are we?”

“What can I say?” She retorts in a snobby manner while winking.

”Well… it is true that I get along with Asami. She’s… different from the people I’ve interacted with. How do I put it… she doesn't expect me to be perfect and always supports me on set. Not to mention she always follows up on my mess ups and with great ad libs too by the way. She’s definitely not what I thought she’d be.”

Jinora peeked into the rear view mirror again, “Well what’d you expect her to be?”

The idol simply shrugged in her seat. “I don't know… prissy? Snobby? You know, stuck up elite actress-like.”

“Haha, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Who knows? They're always snobby and condescending for some reason but Asami’s pretty cool all in all. She goes along with my horrible jokes and doesn't want much from me. Not to mention she’s always praising me for some reason…”

“Hey, you’ve always been amazing! You just don't believe me when I tell you.”

Korra frowns at that, “I do… it’s just… I’m sorry.”

This time, Jinora makes a soft yet sad smile. “Don't be, I know you do.”

With a sigh, Korra rubs her face before sitting up. “Today’s the last day of filming right?”

“If everything goes well then yes, it should be that last shoot.”

Humming, Korra looks out the window. “I think the fans aren't gonna be happy with the ending.”

“Why do you say so?”

“Well… the fact that Camilla is not going to end up with anyone and that Eleanor gives up on any romantic interest to pursue her career. Adrien is going to take over his father’s company and move overseas. No one but Stephanie is ending up with a partner who happens to her bodyguard. I don't think the fans will be happy with that.”

“And that's what fanfics are for.”

Korra snorts at that, “I guess so.”

“Hey! Fanfics are god okay!”

“Yeah yeah miss I read too many that I can name a whole library.”

“I’m telling you they’re amazing! They’re even better than books sometimes!”

“Woah down girl down! I never said they weren't. Just focus on driving will ya! I don't need to get into another car accident whether it be real or fake.”

Jinora huffed, “Well you were pretty cool when you climbed out that car to chase after Camilla. How’d you even do the parkour through the forest after that?”

“What can I say?” She shrugs her shoulders, “I’m a woman of many talents.”

“True.”

Korra slumps down into her seat again. “When was that after party being held again?”

Jinora tapped the steering wheel as she thought back to their schedules. “Mmh… probably a week from now? I’d have to double cheek but it should be this next Friday.”

Her heavy eyes finally felt like they’re resting. “Alright… sounds good. I just hope that there aren't too many post-events and parties. I don't think I can take that.”

“Well, at least you have Asami this time.”

“...” the idol remained silent before she looked out the window. Her eyes narrow before she whispers, “I guess so…”


	2. Behind The Actress's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you say gay panic? No? Well, Asami does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The song Korra “performs and dances” to is Jimin’s Serendipity so check it out if you’re curious cause I be thirsting lmao, the sexiness is just oozing off of him and that shirt grab UGH DX
> 
> P.S. Yay! made it before next year 😭 happy new year guys! let's hope 2021 is betterrrr!

Asami lets out a soft breath as she sinks into her mattress. She was enjoying the freedom of sleeping in after they finally finished filming the last episode to  _ ‘Behind the Masquerade.’ _ But, as tired as she may have been, if she was being honest, this has been her most favorite acting experience as of now. For one, the concept behind Iroh II’s film was brilliant. 

People always have at the very least, two sides to them. 

The character development for Adrien was brilliant because at first, he was an arrogant playboy but by the end of the show, he matured and took his responsibilities seriously by becoming less indulging. Camilla, who grew up in poverty, had a taste of how it felt to be in the shoes of a rich tycoon which she decided wasn't for her. In the end, she decided to continue pursuing her wishes of becoming a doctor with the dream of giving free care for the unfortunate. Despite having a messy tangled fate, they both decided that splitting up was the best course of action since neither of them could continue doing what they believed in while caring for each other.

As mad as the fans would probably get, Asami was glad that Iroh ended up leaving the main leads single by the end. There were hardly any shows that did that as it was always zero to none. On the hind side, she honestly wouldn’t have minded if Camilla had ended up with her best friend, Eleanor. Truth be told, she would've loved if they ended up together. There was no point in denying that their friend was no longer platonic. The undying support they gave each other was real. Even the teasing scenes they gave their audience only furthered the reasons for netizens to ship them.

That and well… Korra herself.

The amount of times they had to get up close and personal and even borderlining kiss scenes made  _ even  _ her feel conflicted. They were both professionals, well… at the very least Asami was by trade mark, but she wouldn't have minded a little kiss or two. Korra was honestly an amazing co-star. There had always been this mysterious vibe about the idol at the beginning. All she knew about her at first was that Korra was this fairly recent popular artist that was quickly rising in the musician world.

Her music was phenomenal, she produced all her own songs making them intimate and personalized and that they all told their own stories. Out of curiosity, the actress had ended up purchasing all of her albums and the more she listened to Korra’s music, the more she fell in love with them. The way her voice resonated within her made her even more curious about her story.

Who exactly was Korra?

What was her story?

How did she always convey emotion so well?

The more she thought about her co-star, the more Asami became conflicted. At first, when they first met she noticed that something was off about her. She noticed that Korra was quite amazing at forcing fake smiles. They were absolutely perfect actually but the only reason why Asami noticed was because she does the same. 

At first, she approached Korra at the party for formalities and hoped for a successful production. The second time was because she had piqued her interest and the times after that were all because she enjoyed her company. She'd like to believe they had become close friends although neither of them had stated such.

After learning more about Korra’s personality, enjoying her weird sense of humor, watching her perform her music live and after several scenes that may possibly haven’t been exactly rated PG-13 left Asami feeling  _ seriously  _ conflicted. Oh? Did she forget to mention she had a secret? A secret that even her dad and in-laws didn't know. A secret which only one person knew who happened to be her best friend slash assistant, Bolin.

She was lesbian.

Her mind definitely took a dive in the gutter when Korra’s character, Eleanor, performed “Serendipity” at the reception hall in her last attempt to catch the attention of a famous passing by music producer. She  _ definitely _ caught more than just that producer's attention that day.  _ Especially  _ with the shirt grab she did… if Asami didn't know that she was already gay by now, Korra would've convinced her by now.

The sound of her phone started ringing and she groaned before ignoring it. It eventually stops but immediately starts ringing again and she sighs before fumbling to look for it. A few pats later, she gives up before pushing herself up. With her plan of sleeping in like a lazy person ruined, she rubs her face. Her hair falls past her bare shoulders and she swings her legs over the bed before finding her phone in her pants pocket that was on the floor by the door. She lets out a heavy sigh before picking it up.

“Hello.”

_ “Morning sunshine! Good news bad news.” _

She walks over to her closet before slipping on a silk robe, “Let me guess. Party at my house?”

She could hear Bolin snapping his fingers,  _ “Close but not quite! Party at the Five Seasons Hotel for the last celebration party.” _

The actress groans, “You know how much I hate those.” She walks into her kitchen and starts making some coffee.

_ “I know I know but not like you have a choice though! Anyways that was the bad news.” _

Rolling her eyes, she pulls out a cup from the cupboard. “Mhmm, sure.”

_ “As for the good newssss, drum roll please.” _

She pulls out a gallon of milk from her fridge before setting it down onto the counter. “Just tell me already.”

_ “Korra’s going too!” _

Asami deadpans before sarcastically saying, “Really? I never would've guessed.”

_ “Oh don't be such a bummer! I know she’s the first gay crush you’ve had in such a long time! You should just confess.” _

“Oh really? And then say what? Hi Korra, I know we're not really that close friends but I'm actually gay and have a crush on you so let's date?”

_ “Mmh… yeah, that sounds about right.” _

She rolls her eyes, “Thanks but no thanks. I’d rather keep her in my good graces with a stable friendship than being stupid by confessing on a whim. I don't even know if I like her  _ that  _ way yet.”

_ “‘Yet.’ Come on Asami… stop being such a wuss! I know you two have good chemistry! You seriously just need to go for it and then get laid.” _

“Bolin. I am  _ not  _ going to confess. Besides, what if she isn't even into girls? What am I supposed to do then? What if she leaks it to the press and then BAM, I’m on the gossip pages left and right. I can see it now, the  _ ‘great’  _ Asami Sato is gay.” She pours herself some milk before setting it on the counter.

_ “Oh honey please, stop being such a drama queen. You know that she wouldn't and besides, Korra is so not a hundred percent straight. Have you seen her? Besides, who wouldn't want to date  _ **_you_ ** _.” _

“I guess…” the actress sighs before taking a sip of her coffee. Honestly, if there was a slightest chance that they could be more than friends, she’d love it. So, feeling some weird butterflies in her stomach, she nervously asks her friend with some hope. “You really think so? About people wanting to date  _ me.” _ ”

_ “Do I think so? I know so! When am I ever wrong?” _

Asami chuckles at that, “When are you ever right?” 

_ “Hey!” _

She takes another sip of coffee before sighing and rolling her eyes at the silly thought of confessing to Korra. “Well whatever, I’ll see you at the party.”

_ “Oh! I know, you should wear that sexy red dress of yours to woo Korra and—” _

“Bye,” with a second to waste, Asami hangs up. She takes another sip of coffee before looking out her condo’s window. “Woo her huh…”

…

Letting out a soft laugh, Asami gave Mako a warm smile. “It’s a shame we probably won't be starring in any dramas together for a while. You said that show was gonna be fifty episodes long right?”

“Yup, it’s all gonna be recorded in various locations in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I’ve been eyeing this detective drama for such a long time! I still can't believe I got the main lead’s role.” Mako says in a light voice with a bright smile.

She smiles again before warmly grabbing his arm, “I’m happy for you. Just remember to bring sunscreen and bug repellent okay? I regretted not bringing some with me the first time I filmed over there.”

“Hmm, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but the press would love for a picture between you two and Korra.”

Mako and Asami look at each other before smiling. “Sure.”

The actress looks into the crowd first, “Where’s Korra?”

“Not sure,” Mako shrugs as he scanned the crowd too. “I haven't seen her since the opening.”

Humming, Asami starts looking at the crowd. It doesn’t take her long to spot a familiar back side before smiling. “There she is,” she points in her direction.

The reporter and Mako look in that direction. Her friend whistles. “Nice catch Sami, let’s go bother her now.”

Korra was towards the front of the hall, walking to the direction of the bathroom but right when she turned around, she found herself face to face with Asami, Mako and some random reporter. Her upper lip twitches and Asami notices the subtle change in her before quickly pulling her into a friendly side hug.

“Hey, we were looking for you.”

The idol returns her hug with a dry laugh, “That so?”

“Yup, we came to bug you.” Mako sticks his tongue out slowly before nodding towards the reporter, “He wanted a photo with the three of us.”

“Aahh,” Korra gives him a warm smile, “Shall we then?”

Several poses later, Asami leans into Korra’s body and wraps her arm around hers. She pulls the idol closer into her body before hovering her lips by her ear. You know, for the sake of fan service. After several more flashes, Asami had this devious smile on her face before she whispered into her friend’s ear.

“You wanna make a run for it?”

Korra raises a brow before turning slightly to get closer to Asami. She whispers back, “As in…?”

Asami makes eye contact with the camera before practically pulling her arm into her chest. “Ladies room.”

She hums softly, “What about Mako?”

“He's the main lead, what more could they ask for?”

Blinking, Korra lets out a soft chuckle before conceding. “Sure, why not?”

The actress has a small grin before looking at the reporter. “If you’ll excuse us, we have some business in the ladies room.”

Without another notice, Asami pulls Korra by her hand and they make their way. Many flashes lit up left and right and it wasn't long until they were both alone in the bathroom. Asami was the first to let out a sigh of relief before she leaned against the sink counter.

“Finally… it’s nice and quiet.”  _ But most importantly I'm finally alone with you. _

Korra went over to the sink and splashed her face with some water. “Tell me about it. My assistant told me not to perform without our company's permission. Something about the right fees…” she says sarcastically while joking.

The actress’s eyes open slightly before she starts laughing. “True, gotta pay up for the live concert.”

The idol smiles softly, “So… what pleasure do I owe you for saving me from the press?”

Asami bites her lips slightly from the temptation. She thought about it. This was where romance drama lead’s demand a kiss from their not quite yet lover crush. Not to mention, she did end up wearing one of her sexier dresses that made her look really good and the thought of getting a favor from Korra was just… 

“Hmm… what indeed huh?” She giggles seductively before standing up and walking over to Korra.

Korra raises a brow and falls back before her ass hits the counter top. With her hands now resting on the counter top, she found herself being pinned against it by Asami. The actress smiles seductively before her eyes trail down to her lips which the idol definitely noticed. 

Asami had  _ no _ idea what was going through her head but the thought of kis—teasing… Korra was priceless. She began closing in on her face enough and before long, she felt her hot breath against her skin before stopping in place. She was hovering just past her ear with Korra firmly trapped in place. It wasn't until she felt like exploding from embarrassment that she finally spoke from this possibly awkward exchange.

“Maybe you can finally own up to your promise and teach me how to dance.”

The idol blinks feeling flabbergasted. “W-Wha— uh…” she cocks an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

The actress finally leans back and releases her grip on the counter. With some space between the two, she mindlessly replies. “Yeah. Why not? I'm curious to see if a professional can improve my horrible skills.”

Korra blinks again but rapidly this time. After a second, she laughs before giving her a slight grin. “Sure. When and where?”

“Mmh…” Asami looks off to the side before rubbing her chin. “I have some photo shoots this week and some other things so how about this Thursday at my place? At two maybe?”

Her friend frowns slightly, “Uh, I’m pretty sure I have practice that day and some other meetings.”

“Hm… okay then how about next Saturday at noon? We can have a light lunch and then lessons?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra thought about it. “Sure…? I gotta double check my schedule though but I should be free, I'll let you know for sure later.”

“Sounds perfect.”

…

Korra’s cute chuckle is making Asami blush for the nth time. They’ve been at this for a bit more than an hour now and Asami has yet to improve on  _ anything _ . Not even a side step! How in the world does the idol look so fresh and effortless while Asami looks like a turd that’s been through some shit and back? This humiliation was worse than any embarrassing experience she’s ever experienced,  _ including _ that one time she accidentally tripped on  _ nothing _ and washed her director’s face with hot coffee. 

Covering her face in embarrassment, Asami felt so stupid. “You said you wouldn't laugh anymore!” 

Still catching her breath, Korra was having the best time of her life. “I-I’m sorry! I just… you just…” failing to suppress her laughter, she loses it again.

The actress groaned as her face grew more warm by the second. She lets out a heavy sigh before calling it quits. “Okay, that’s it! I think I'm done for today.”

“Aww come on,” Korra chased after Asami, “Maybe you just need a hand?” She proceeds to grab the actress’s hand making her stop in place.

Asami froze but quickly shrugs off her nerves.  _ Man her hand is so soft yet so firm and warm. _ “I think we both know how that went in the mover.”

“Nonsense.” Korra proceeds to interlace their fingers and move them so that they are now facing each other. “If you can't dance even just a little after I'm through with you, we can give up then.”

_ That sounded a little dirty.  _ Swallowing hard, Asami was reminded of how gay she was. Since she was a bit taller, she had the  _ perfect  _ view of Korra's collarbone and spirits, was it fucking hot. She couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from that glorious sight before remembering to respond. “I don't know about that…”

“Come on,” the idol playfully pulls her back to the center of the room, “just follow after me.”

The actress’s breath hitches when the idol pulls them forward. She wanted to slap herself for making a sound but it seemed like Korra didn't notice. As she awkwardly and ungracefully followed after the tanned woman, she cursed herself even further when she accidentally stepped on Korra’s foot.

“S-Sorry!”

Korra kept a straight face but Asami could tell that that had to have hurt a little. “N-No worries. You’re doing fine.”

They swayed together for a moment and Asami wasn't having it. She was dying on the inside and especailly when she noticed a drop of sweat dripping down Korra’s neck because fuck, her inner gay was screaming frantically  _ and _ loudly.

“Hmm… you know what?” Korra stops before circling around Asami, “How about we try this approach?” She snaked her hands down Asami’s arms and boy oh boy was Asami’s skin was on fire.

Korra’s touch practically burned her and she prayed that the idol couldn't see how red her ears were. No matter how good she was at keeping a poker face, she knew her face was burning up in embarrassment. Hell, this one time during an important meeting with her staff and president, some clown on fire  _ literally _ broke through the inn room they were residing at and everyone was shocked. Everyone but Asami had the most ungraceful face imaginable.

“Alright… just like this…”

Asami felt like a helpless marionette. It was an understatement that she was dying from being played by Korra. Her touch not only sent shivers up her spine but it also jolted something inside of her, making her want something more. She could get used to this. Used to being in Korra’s arms. That's when their close proximity made Asami’s breath hitch for the nth time. Korra's lips grazed against her cheek when they made a turn.

“Okay… and that's how it’s done. Do you think you can do that alone? Your body seems flexible enough to do the moves… Asami… earth to Asami?”

“Huh? Oh shoot sorry what did you say?” She frowns at the loss of Korra’s heat.

“Maybe we should take a break? You must be pooped.”

Asami suppressed a groan as she watched Korra wipe her sweat away with the bottom of her shirt. Spirits her glorious abdominal was such a tease. She thought about it again. She thought about blatantly flirting with Korra but then what would she do if they couldn't continue being friends? But then did she only want to remain friends? Bolin said to strap her down and seduce her but how the hell was she supposed to do that without ruining their friendship? Well… her inner gayness couldn't help it. 

Why would she pass up on the opportunity to flirt with Korra?

Obviously, she'd never openly flirt with someone but considering ow  _ close _ they've gotten in each other's faces for filming, it shouldn't have been a problem. Not to mention they were pretty close considering that they basically first met for the first time on set. They also kind of had to be close for what they filmed for this drama. At this point, they've pretty much already seen each other naked.

“...”

Ignoring her further embarrassment, Asami took one for the team and dared to touch Korra first. Her hand softly laid upon Korra’s bicep and she used the tip of her fingers to trail down to her forearm. Korra only twitched at contact but didn't really react any further.

“Say… I know we only planned for light lunch and some dance practice but if you don't mind… you wanna chill with me and watch some random movers or something? I was planning on cooking a new recipe tonight so if you're not too picky, I'd love to have you as my first test subject?”

And nooo, psshh… of course Asami didn't plan nor do some extensive research on her favorite foods and then buy some ingredients for said dish the other night. Of course not… (she totally did).

Korra seemed somewhat surprised but she still hadn't shrugged off Asami's hand. She blinks a few times before chuckling softly, “Sure, I’d love to be your guinea pig.”

With an innocent smile, Asami winks. “In that case, why don't we wash up before bingeing some shows? You can borrow my shower and I promise, I own the coziest sweats and tees.”

The idol smiles back, “I'll have to take you up on that offer. I’ve been dying to find out how cozy your furniture is after hearing about…” she rubbed her cheek bashfully, “You know.”

This time, Asami cocks an eyebrow. “I know…?”

Korra clears her throat before coughing up, “PJs…”

“Ah…” she had forgotten that she had told Korra that she slept in nude and was about to feel embarrassed until she noticed the tanned woman eyeing her body. 

That meant something right? 

At least enough to get Korra curious of her scandalous wear or lack of. So… with a seductive smile she pulls Korra softly forward. “Come on, enough of my two left feet and let’s get cleaned up already. I’ve been dying for some company these days.”

Korra seemingly gulps before giving her a bashful smile, “Sure. Sounds good, I'll look forward to your comfy clothes.”

…

By the end of their short marathon, both Korra and Asami were laughing at the randomest and stupidest things. Korra had made a comment about how the guy's hair looked like a wet peacock and then Asami lost it from that imagery for some reason. She laughed enough to the point that her stomach was cramping up.

Asami hasn't felt like this in such a long time. Just being herself, a regular person enjoying stupid jokes that didn't make sense. Being normal. Everyone always treated her differently because she was a successful actress. They were either trying to use her or mock her by calling her fake. 

But how?

Like sure she wouldn't act the way she normally would at home in public. Yeah, she gets it. You would never find her waltzing around on the streets wearing a baggy tee and scratch her ass. She had  _ some  _ class. At least enough to have manners and the decency to not be gross. So how was she being fake?

Giving her fans the happy smile and responses they wanted?

Taking photos with them despite not being in a good mood for that shit?

It was tiring.

Trying to react in the most neutral way possible so that no one gets offended. Being in public was its own chore and one of the reasons why Asami never let her house was to avoid it. Even then, the times she did go out, bam, new articles and paparazzi throwing gossip left and right. There wasn't a moment she wasn't in the spotlight and there were times Asami did regret her occupation but, the joys that came with it out weighed them so she didn't regret it too much. It was thanks to it that she had the chance to meet Korra

“Oh shit it’s getting late, I should really get going.”

Asami looked over at the clock, it was approaching midnight. “Shoot you're right. Let me give you a ride,” she stands up before Korra quickly retorts.

“Oh no no, it’s okay. I don't want to bother you more than I have, I didn't mean to stay this long.”

The actress frowns a little, she remembered that Bolin had warned her about some paparazzi loitering around her place recently so half of her was concerned for her. “I don't think it’d be a good idea for you to leave now… there's been some annoying cameras buzzing around my place recently. Why don't you… stay at my place for the night? I do have spare rooms you can use.”

Korra’s eyebrow went up and she slanted her lips as thought about it. Asami smiles since she thought that was extremely adorable before frowning at her response.

“As much as I appreciate it, I should probably go. Not like I don't want to of course, it’s just I have to wake up early tomorrow for a meeting and Jinora would probably kill me if she had to pick me up from your place. Maybe next time?”

_ Next time.  _ Asami’s heart raced like a love struck fool. Half of her was disappointed that Korra didn't want to spend the night but the other half was ecstatic at the thought of Korra not minding to come over again. Alternatively meaning she was gonna come over again! But before her thoughts carried on for too long or got too wild, she smiles again.

“What a shame, let me walk you out then.”

With her arms wrapped around her torso, she walked Korra to the front door. She pushes it open and Korra takes a step put before turning around.

“So… I guess I'll see you around?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Text me when you're free so we can binge things again.”

“Sure,” Korra gives her a small lopsided grin, “Let me know your schedule too, we ought to have another round two for your lesson.”

Feeling slightly confused, Asami raised a brow but before she could ask, Korra continued her thought.

“You know, you're not going to pass my dance lessons that easily.”

“Ohhh… right.” The actress giggles, “Dang, here I thought I could get away with that C minus.”

“Not on my watch,” the idol winks which makes Asami’s ovaries explode.

_ Fuck I’m so gay… _ Swallowing her nerves, Asami decides to lean forward. She tilts her face a bit to the right before planting a soft kiss on Korra’s cheek. “Good night Korra, I'll see you around.”

Korra blinks rapidly before she cups the spot Asami kissed with her hand. After a second, she finally musters out, “Y-Yeah, see you around.”

Little did they both know that a conspicuous picture of Korra being spotted at the front of Asami’s condo sparked the forever growing korrasami fan base.

…

“Hey, you're finally here!” Asami waves at Korra and once they were within reach of another, she kisses her cheek.

Korra gave her a small smile. “I'm glad I made it in time, I was starting to think I’d miss the show.”

Pulling her friend in by her waist, Asami leaned into her ear to whisper. “If anything I think you had perfect timing. The interesting stuff is just finally starting, I've had to listen to so…  _ sooo _ many cabbages jokes that it’s not even funny.”

“Cabbage jokes?” She scrunches her face, “Huh, I thought this show was about cars and racing.”

“It is.” They both walked towards the Sato’s lamborghini model before pausing in front of it. “I’ve been here for an hour but I'm barely getting a chance to look at the cars now.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup, Cabbage Corp is the main sponsor for this fundraiser and Future Industries provided most of the cars—” the popping exhaust of one of the cars catches their attention before it stalls at its booth. “—the working ones of course… otherwise, the rest of them are private owned.”

Korra hums as she watches the Cabbage Crop car spit out some black smoke. “Guess that’s why my company uses cars from Future Industries…”

Asami spares her a smile, “Same here.”

The two of them started wandering around the gallery and they both ignored the flashes that were on them here and there. It wasn't until Asami saw a familiar face and hoped that she wouldn't get bothered by him. Her hopes backfired.

“Asami! Lil’ tinker I knew you’d be here!” A husky voice calls out.

Korra gives Asami a confused look while the actress groaned. “Amon, pleasure to see you as always…”  _ Ugh… I was hoping no one would bother us. _ She looks back to Korra and gives her an apologetic smile.

“How’s your father doing these days! I don't see him around,” he pulls Asami into a side hug which she returned.

“Oh you know, the same old same old. Never leaves his office and never answers the phone!” She jokes, getting a chuckle from him.

“Sounds like good old Hiroshi, I’m glad that he hasn't changed.” He grabs her arm, in a friendly manner. “Well, I don't want to interrupt your time with your friend here,” he gives Korra a warm smile, “Tell him I said hi alright? I’ll catch you around in the factory maybe?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll see you around then.”

Amon nods his head slightly before walking off with a wave. Asami waves back before finally turning to face Korra and spots a creased eyebrow line. She blinks before tilting her head slightly, “What's wrong Korra?”

“Wait… your dad’s name is Hiroshi?”

She nods once. “Yeah.”

Korra continues cautiously, “ _ ‘And see you in the factory maybe?’ _ ”

“Yup,” she pops the ‘p’ with a blank face. “My dad’s usually always in the factory.”

Giving her friend a look, Korra continues. “Your last name is Sato.”

Asami finally smiles, feeling amused. “Yeah, and?”

“Asami Sato… the factory… Hiroshi Sato… isn't he like the owner of Future Industries.”

“Ahhh,” it finally registers what Korra was getting to. The actress simply shrugs before saying, “Yeah he is.”

Korra deadpans. “You're kidding.”

“Nope. He’s totally my dad.”

Her lips twitch upwards with a soft “Hah,” Korra shakes her head before saying, “Doesn't that make you uber rich then?”

Asami looks off to the side, “Mmh… I wouldn't say uber rich, just well off.”

“Asami. You're kidding. Future Industries is like a multimillion yuan company. You probably literally don't have to work for the rest of your life with the amount of money you got.”

The actress shrugs again. “What about it?”

Korra smacked her arm with a smile, “Why are you even working then? You could just enjoy your life in comfort with that gold spoon.”

They resumed their walk around the gallery. “I guess so… but, you know, that isn't the type of life I want to live, sounds boring to me. Besides, I enjoy my work. Cars are fun and all but I think acting suits me more.”

After they take a few more steps, she chuckles softly after a second. “In a way, if it weren't for my passion we wouldn't have met which would've been a big downer for me.”

They pause in place and Asami realizes what she just said. She blushes slightly before clearing her throat.

“But um yeah, it’s a little weird to explain but all in all, I love my work and I love for providing for myself rather than mooching off my dad. And sorry if I offended you or anything, I didn't mean to hide it, I just thought you’d know since it was common knowledge.”

“No worries, I'm not offended.” Korra simply smiles, “I see it, I don't think I’d like living off a gold spoon in my mouth either. Being the daughter of the village chief is fun and all but I hate it when they baby me like I can't fend for myself.”

Asami giggles before agreeing, “Right! It's no fun being given stuff.”

They enjoy a brief silence at their revelations before Asami blinks. “Wait, daughter of the village chief?”

“Yeah.”

The actress gives her a double take, “Village chief…?”

“Yup, of the southern water tribe.”

“Say what.” Her mouth drops slightly, “You're the daughter of a village chief?! Doesn't that make you basically a princess then!”

Korra frowns at that, “I'll take any title but that.”

This time, Asami slaps her bicep. “Why didn't you tell me!”

“Hey! I thought it was common knowledge! Besides, you did the same! You never told me that your father’s a rich business man.”

“That’s—”

She gives her the look.

An eyebrow twitches, “Okay okay, fine touché. Let’s just go look at the rest of the cars.”

Korra gives her a small grin, “Sounds perfect.”

…

Hiding under a pair of dark sunglasses and a big sun hat, Asami sipped her coffee as she waited at a local cafe. She mindlessly scrolled through her phone, reading some gossip articles about her, well… more specifically about her and Korra. Apparently the paparazzi had always found a way to capture their public encounters, if not, it was some avid fans that shipped them from  _ ‘Behind the Masquerade’  _ on some social media page.

Half of the actress was amazed that the paparazzi were still following them and the other half was amazed that their fans still shipped them. It’s been about a little more than half a year since their drama ended but to think they’re still being shipped. Who would've known? The characters they acted as was one thing so being shipped in real life was a bit different.

Asami’s lips curl upwards at the conversation of one of the netizen’s forums.

**_Fan123_ ** _ : Okay, not gonna lie, Asami and Korra would be such a fucking hot couple! _

**_Shipper69_ ** _ : ur telling me! I wonder who would be the top and bottom! Fuckkkk! I’d let either of them top me any day! _

**_Gaysforlifeee_ ** _ : Oh boy oh boy, Korra is so the fucking top! _

**_AsamiSimp_ ** _ : Nah nah nah bruh, hav u seen Asami? She is so the fucking  _ **_top_ ** _. _

**_Gaysforlifeee_ ** _ : Nope fam, Korra’s top. _

**_AsamiSimp_ ** _ : in ur dream bro _

**_Gaysforlifeee_ ** _ : in urs _

**_AsamiSimp_ ** _ : u wish _

**_Shipper69_ ** _ : ladies ladies, calm down. We’re simps for them all… they’re both fucking top. _

**_Fan123_ ** _ : …. what hav I gotten myself into? _

Asami snorted slightly before her lips twitched upwards. She thought about making one of those “totallynotasami” accounts before her mind took a heavy hit.

_ Wait a second… who would be top… _

She takes another sip of coffee, finishing it before letting her mind wander.

_ I prefer being top but if it's Korra, I'd be down for anything… but then again, if she’s fucking me while I'm on top that’s… _

She swallows a loud gulp before noticing a familiar figure heading her way. It was Korra. She immediately blushes from her impure thoughts before shaking it off. She should focus on the prize. The prize of drinking coffee with her best friend who is currently rocking a grey baseball cap, white hoodie and black sunglasses.

_ Fuck why am I so gay??? _

“Hey Sami, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I rushed to shower before getting here, practice was a bitch.”

Asami watched as a drop of water rolled down from her wet chestnut hair onto her shirt. She felt suddenly thirsty, wishing she didn't finish her drink like two seconds ago.

“Nah, don't worry about it. I wasn't waiting too long, more like, isn't your hat gonna be soaping wet?”

Korra glances up at the rim before shrugging it off. “It’s fine, I own like a hundred.”

With a soft smile, Asami stands up. “You want a drink today or you wanna head over to the restaurant already?”

“Hmm… good question. As much as I love this place’s coffee, I'm starving.”

“Then it's settled. My car's a few blocks down the street. Hopefully no one followed me this time.” They both walk out the door. “Are you still up for Kwong’s or did you want to try that new Hot Man’s dogs?”

“Ughhh, right. I really wanted to try their hotdogs last time but honestly, I'm tired as shit so I'd like to sit my ass down on a chair today. I don't think I can handle standing much further.”

Asami chuckles happily.  _ You can sit on me any day…  _ “That settles it then, Kwong’s it is. You gotta try their honey peach roasted duck this time, it’s out of this world.”

“As long as it’s not peanut butter squid, I'm good with anything.” The idol shivers upon recollection.

“Hey,” she slaps Korra’s arm, “It wasn't that bad!”

“You’re kidding? It was nasty as fuck! Squid and peanut butter do not belong together!”

“Says the one who eats french fries with milkshakes!”

“Hey! Everyone does that!”

“Not me.”

They glare at each other slightly before laughing. “Come on, let’s hurry. I don't want myself a hangry Korra. You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

“Hey,” she brings her hands up, “Guilty as charged, I can't function on an empty stomach. That’s too much to ask from me since I already have to wake up early. You know mornings are evilll.”

With a smile, Asami shakes her head slightly. “Yeah yeah, let’s get some food in you before you break down on me.”

Korra pouts before shrugging it off, “Whatever miss flawless human.”

_ Spirits you’re so cute.  _ “Hey, guilty as charged.” She gives Korra a wink but what she doesn't notice was that slight blush on her cheeks.

…

“Asami! Come on in, there's something I want you to hear!”

Barely taking her shoes off, Asami gets pulled by the arm towards Korra’s small studio in her apartment. “Whoa whoa, hold up, you're gonna make me trip!”

With a bright grin, the idol winked. “Don't worry about it! You gotta listen to my new song!”

Somewhat baffled, Asami’s eyes widened before she smiled. “I’m guessing you finally managed to finish composing a song?”

“Actually yeah! I spent last night thinking about my  _ feelings,”  _ she empathized the word  _ ‘feelings’ _ for a silly and dramatic effect, “and well… I came to with what I felt and then  _ bam!  _ I wrote this.”

“Okayyyy?” Asami gives her a skeptical look before getting shoved onto Korra’s couch.

“Just go with me,” she grabs her headsets and hands them to her friend. “Come on! Let me know what you think.”

“Alright alright, calm your horses.” With that last tease, she puts on the headset before twitching slightly when Korra sits down next to her.  _ Calm your horses down Sami, Korra is super close to you and sure she smells amazing but don't be a creepier. _

Sitting closely side by side on her couch, the idol was shaking her leg with anticipation as she watched her friend. When the song comes to an end, she nervously asks, “Sooo… what do you think?”

When the beat finally comes to a stop, Asami smiles before taking off the headphones. “It’s…” she closes her eyes in an attempt to think of colorful vocabulary.

Korra continues to stare at her friend intently and nervously as she patiently taps her foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

After a hot moment, the actress gave up and smiled. “It's amazing but I can't seem to find any perfect words. Sorry, I didn't know I sucked at describing things that bad. My vocab can't do justice for your new song.”

Korra lets out a breath of relief before giving her a soft grin. “No no, as long as you don't think it sucks, that's all that matters to me.”

“Of course I love it Korra, it’s really cute. It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed a love song like this.” She blinks before realizing something, “Say, you never told me what you named this?”

Korra straightens up while blushing for some reason. She bashfully rubs her neck before shyly saying, “G-Green Eyes…”

Asami blinks again before raising an eyebrow, “Green Eyes?”

“Y-Yeah,” Korra makes eye contact with Asami before shyly looking away. “I’ve had some inspiration recently… you know how I've been depressed and all. I just wanted to make a song for this person about how grateful I am. I don't think they’ve noticed but just being around them makes me feel… normal and comfortable I guess?” She shrugs, “I’m not sure how to explain it but I hope they’ll understand me through my song.”

With a hum, Asami crosses her legs.  _ Green eyed person? Wonder who that is… _ “That’s real sweet of you Korra, I’m sure they’ll love it.”

Twiddling her fingers together, Korra looks at Asami again. “I’m happy as long as you like it.”

Asami blinks.  _ Wait what?  _ “I’m sorry?”

Korra looks down at her fingers and rubs her thumbs together. She clears her throat before softly saying, “I’d just be happy if you loved it…”

“...”

“...”

_ Hold up… no way… _ Asami eyes Korra carefully and the more she did, the more she became flustered. Once again, she blinks.  _ No. Way.  _ Her mouth drops slightly.  _ I have green eyes… that one line about different personas kinda suits me too but nah, I doubt it…  _ A lot of thoughts were running through her head but mostly disbelief. There was no way the song was about her.

Right?

More like, since when was Korra gay or at least bi? From what she knew, she was straight. Not to mention according to Bolin, she was always known to crush on straight girls for some reason 

so there was no way she was this lucky.

Right…?

“Hold up hold up,” Asami raises her hand up, “Don't tell me…” she points at Korra, “You wrote this,” she points at herself, “For me?”

Korra rubs her cheek before nervously looking at Asami, “I-If I did, would you hate me…?”

_ Calm down. It’s probably platonic.  _ “If you did… then I’d… be flattered.” She gives her a warm smile, “Thank you Korra, it means a lot.”

With a victorious fist pump, Korra grinned widely. “I'm so glad you liked it!”

Asami smiles before remembering a certain line:  _ I’ll give you my world if you give me yours~ _

The actress’s eyes widened before they snapped at Korra. She was still fidgety for some reason and Asami finally thinks she knows why. Her mouth opens slightly before she swallows her nerves and asks with some courage. “S-Say… d-do you have something you want to tell me?”

Korra audibly gulps before rubbing her neck. “M-Maybe… I um…” she looks down towards the computer that was next to her couch. “I meant what I said in the song.”

With a blink, Asami looked at the headphones. “I— can I listen to it again?”

“Say what?”

She swallows before saying, “Before I say yes, I want to hear it again.”

Korra’s mouth falls slightly before they curl up into a wide grin. “Of course! Take your time, it’s meant for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay, I’m so sorry (not sorry) y’all, why do I find a lesbian Asami so fucking hot? DX I am smutten for a lesbian Asami that it’s a problem thanks to this amazing fanfic: The Blind Side of Love, on AO3. Send help, SOS! idk if I can take as many heart attacks as I have gotten from it. If u haven't read it yet, what are u doing? Why are u reading my trash when perfection exists?? Gooooo, it’s so goodddd!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Also fun fact, you know how I’ve been feeling “under the weather,” well I be deadass eating vitamin/mineral jelly packs too *SOBS* 
> 
> I’M LIVING MY FANFICTIONNNNNN! MHH AAHHHH


End file.
